


Welcome little one

by LittleRookie



Series: The life of Emily Hamilton-Rosberg [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fluff, Multi, Sebastian is still driving for Red Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: When Dan and Seb adopted baby Dany, Nico thinks about adopting a little one, too. Lewis agrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I wrote in English. It is not my first language, so please feel free to correct me.  
> Also I am quite new to Formula One but I try my best not to make mistakes.  
> Have fun :)

When Lewis came home after an eventful day, he found his husband Nico sitting on the couch staring out of the window with a cup of coffee in his hands. He didn’t register that Lewis had come in he just sat there deep in thought. It wasn’t until Lewis sat next to him on the couch that Nico realised, his husband was home. He offered him a small smile and a warm hug but he appeared still being lost in thought.  
“Nico?” Lewis asked. “Are you alright?” Nico glanced at him, sighed and turned his attention finally to the man sitting next to him.  
“I was at Sebastian’s and Dan’s today.” he said in a low voice. “They adopted a little boy a few days ago. His name is Daniil, they call him Dany though.” Lewis raised his eyebrows.  
“They adopted? I didn’t know about that.”  
“Yeah, they kept it a little secret when they still tried to get a baby. Said, they didn’t want to tell everyone, in case, the adoption would not succeed. I guess, they will soon tell everyone about it.”  
“And why were you so deep in thought, when I came in. Aren’t you happy for them?” Nico shot Lewis a dark look.  
“Of course, I am happy for them. But I was wondering … what do you think about adoption?” The blonde bit his lip after he asked that question not daring to look his husband in the eyes. Lewis was surprised, he didn’t think about this topic yet. He knew, Nico loved kids and he himself had some good times with them, too. But adoption?   
It was silent for a few moments, this time it was Lewis who was thinking about the pros and cons about having a little boy or girl running around their flat, disturbing them, seeking for attention…  
“Let’s do it!” Nico raised his head in surprise.  
“What?”  
“Let’s do it!” Lewis repeated. “I admit, I haven’t thought about adoption, but I think it would be really nice, having a little one running around here.” Nicos eyes brightened at his husbands words a smile spreading on his face. He threw his hands around Lewis and hugged him tight.  
“Thank you!” he mumbled into Lewis shirt. His husband was only smiling at him.

***

Adoption was a lot more complicated, than the two of them thought at first. First of all, they had to speak with Toto for they were still racing and there was the question lingering what to do with the little one, when they were on track. But this conversation went quite well, Toto assured them, that he would make sure that there would be always a team member who would take care of their child. When Lewis and Nico stepped out of their boss’s office, Nico chuckled.  
“I didn’t think that would be so easy. I wonder what Christian had said, when Seb and Dan came to him.”  
“Well you can ask them, once we get to them.” was Lewis’ answer as they got into their car.

When they got to the house, Dan and Seb were living, it was Sebastian who opened the door. He offered them a smile before he ushered them in. Inside they were greeted by a smiling Dan who had a tiny baby tucked against his chest.  
“Hey you two!” Dan said cheerily and came towards them. “Do you want to take a look at our new family member?” Lewis shuffled a little bit awkward at the place where he was standing but Nico carefully stepped closer to Dan to take a look at Dany. There was a tuft of brown hair on his head, his eyes were closed though. He was sleeping at the moment.  
“Would you like to hold him?” Dan asked and Nico nodded enthusiastically. Carefully Dan placed his son into Nicos arms. The baby stirred a little but he didn’t wake up. Lewis watched his husband, taking in the sight of Nico having a baby in his arms, warm spreading through him, when he saw how happy Nico seemed to be.

***

After they took care of all the paperwork coming with adoption, they were finally standing in front of the owner of the orphan house. It was the same, where Dan and Seb got Dany from. The owner, a nice woman, about 40 years old, was smiling at them when she explained them all about her work. Finally she came to the point, where it became interesting for Nico and Lewis.  
“So, you want to pick a little boy or girl. How old should he or she be?”  
Lewis glanced at Nico.  
“We would like him or her to be very little. Maybe a few months?” The owner nodded.  
“Okay, then please follow me.”  
She took them to a room, where about six or seven cribs were standing, two employees were taking care of the babys in them.   
“Here you see or littlest occupants. There are five boys and two girls. The oldest is now eight months, the youngest is just a couple of days old. Would you like to see them?” Nico nodded and carefully took a step closer to one of the cribs.   
“This is John, he is about five months old.” The owner told him. Nico nodded but stepped away. The child was looking nice but he didn’t get a special feeling, which he was looking for. Slowly he glanced into the other cribs but he never really thought that this baby was the one. It wasn’t until Lewis called out to him and Nico rushed by his side. Lewis was standing in front of the crib that held the youngest of the children. It was one of the two girls and when Nico looked at her, he felt a warm feeling in his chest. Yes, this was exactly what he was looking for. The girl had a few blonde locks on her head, her blue eyes were open and she stared at Lewis who now got the permission of the owner to take her out of her crib. Carefully he took the baby and showed her to Nico.   
“What do you think about her?” He asked gently. Nico nodded.  
“Yes, I think she’s perfect.” He held a finger to the girl and she clutched at it. Nico smiled.  
“What’s her name?” He asked the owner.  
“She doesn’t have one yet. She came to us a few days ago just after she was born. Her mother died during her birth, the father died a few months before. She doesn’t have any relatives.”  
Lewis looked at Nico and Nico looked at Lewis. Then they both turned to the owner of the orphanage and told her.  
“We take her.” The owner smiled.  
“I’m glad. Thank you very much. How are you going to call her?”  
Nico thought for a moment, then he turned to Lewis.  
“What do you think about Emily?”  
“Sounds perfect!” Lewis agreed. “Welcome to our family, Emily Hamilton-Rosberg!”


End file.
